


Even after the silence

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: He was falling and you don't understand any of it.





	Even after the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, and super random, even on my scale. Written on 2nd person POV, which I never really do. There was a prompt in an FB group and I wrote this to it, but now decided to edit it and publish.

\---------

You don't understand him. The way he screams at night. The way it pierces your ears. The way he is always on the edge. And how he falls. 

That night he fell like never before. Like a delicate snowflake from the sky. Slowly, but inevitably. Floating, swaying in the air.

You stare wordlessly. No words to be found. Is there a way you could understand?

He is fraying. Unravelling to fragile shreds. Like threads hanging in the air. And still falling.

The room is freezing cold. But only the room. Not him. You see he is burning. Skin glistening wet.

And the tears. Of course, there are tears too, but that you already knew. His salty tears are just a reminder he is still there.

He is paper-thin. Falling now faster and you wonder how long will it last this time. Was he falling in his mind too? Crashing down? Or just crashing. Crumbling to pieces. Tiny sharp fragments of something once whole. And you wonder is that exactly what you are seeing. The fragments.

The screams are getting louder and you know it's almost the end. To him, there was no ground. Only falling to the nothingness. The black void surrounding him, like absorbing his very being. His words screaming. But the silence of his thoughts is deafening.

And if you could only understand you would see past the screaming. And the never-ending falling.

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I do appreciate kudos and reviews too.


End file.
